dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Feature Comics Vol 1 41
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * | StoryTitle2 = Rance Keene: "The Treasure Hunt: Part 2" | Synopsis2 = | Writer2_1 = William Smith | Penciler2_1 = William Smith | Inker2_1 = William Smith | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Harvey Topping | StoryTitle3 = Big Top: "The Exalted High Caliph" | Synopsis3 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = John Devlin | Inker3_1 = John Devlin | Appearing3 = | StoryTitle4 = Bruce Blackburn, Counterspy: "Traitor's Telltale Light" | Synopsis4 = | Writer4_1 = Harry Campbell | Penciler4_1 = Harry Campbell | Inker4_1 = Harry Campbell | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * | StoryTitle5 = Samar: "The Captured Cubs" | Synopsis5 = | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Nick Cardy | Inker5_1 = Nick Cardy | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * | StoryTitle6 = Poison Ivy: "Hockey Today!" | Synopsis6 = | Writer6_1 = Gill Fox | Penciler6_1 = Gill Fox | Inker6_1 = Gill Fox | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * | Writer7_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler7_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker7_1 = Vernon Henkel | StoryTitle7 = Dusty Dane: "War In Volcania" | Synopsis7 = Deep in a mine shaft drilled into the base of an extinct volcano, Dusty Dane, Big Mike Cardigan, and Pat Morley have struck gold! There is also a mysterious door, and when they batter it down they find a cave, which leads them to a subterranean civilization, where a royal usurpation is taking place. They involve themselves in that, and ensure that Prince Ku, the rightful ruler, regains his throne. Ku gifts them with much gold, and they depart. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Big Mike Cardigan * Patricia Morley Antagonists: * Prince Balok, usurper ** Grool, executioner Other Characters: * Prince Ku, ruler Locations: * Papua, New Guinea ** Vehicles: * Dane's sailing ship (2 masted, square-rigged) | StoryTitle8 = Lala Palooza | Synopsis8 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer8_1 = | Penciler8_1 = John Devlin | Inker8_1 = John Devlin | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Lala Palooza Supporting Characters: * Vincent Palooza | Writer9_1 = Toni Blum | Penciler9_1 = Charles Sultan | Inker9_1 = Charles Sultan | StoryTitle9 = Zero, Ghost Detective: "Sacrifice To Moloch" | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * | StoryTitle10 = Ace Egan: "The Ace in the Army" | Synopsis10 = | Writer10_1 = H. Weston Taylor | Penciler10_1 = Harry Campbell | Inker10_1 = Harry Campbell | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Jennings | StoryTitle11 = Sgt. Jim Reynolds, RCMP: "Battle With the Giants" | Synopsis11 = | Writer11_1 = Art Pinajian | Penciler11_1 = Art Pinajian | Inker11_1 = Art Pinajian | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Locations: * | StoryTitle12 = Rusty Ryan: "The Boat Race Murders" | Synopsis12 = | Writer12_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler12_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker12_1 = Paul Gustavson | Letterer12_1 = Paul Gustavson | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * | StoryTitle13 = Homer Doodle and Son | Synopsis13 = | | Writer13_1 = Arthur Beeman | Penciler13_1 = Arthur Beeman | Inker13_1 = Arthur Beeman | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * * | StoryTitle14 = Mickey Finn | Synopsis14 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer14_1 = Lank Leonard | Penciler14_1 = Lank Leonard | Inker14_1 = Lank Leonard | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Mickey Finn Supporting Characters: * Uncle Phil | StoryTitle15 = "Spin" Shaw: "The Theft of the Plane Plans" | Synopsis15 = | Writer15_1 = | Penciler15_1 = Witmer Williams | Inker15_1 = Witmer Williams | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}